


A Tale of Two Owls

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Smut, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Besides,” he smirked at the sight of goosebumps beginning to line the omega’s arms, “You’ve been a very good boy, haven’t you?”</p><p>The omega shivered, purring softly, nuzzling into the alpha. “Mhmm…” he managed.</p><p>Akaashi reached beneath Bokuto’s chin, scratching softly, “Were you looking for your reward, Bokuto-san?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Owls

“What time does Kuroo get back?”

“His train leaves at seven. So we should be at the station around nine or so.”

“So…” Bokuto hooted, “We have nearly three hours?”

“Not now, Bokuto-san,” the alpha said calmly, sinking deeper into the couch “I’m reading.”

The omega whimpered, “But Akaashiiiii—”

“Please keep your voice down, Bokuto-san.”

The omega stalked closer on his tippy toes, creeping up behind the couch before he buried his face in the alpha’s neck. Akaashi sighed, “Bokuto-san—”

“Pleaaaaaaasss—”

“No.”

The omega jumped over the couch before plopping himself down right in the alpha’s lap, nuzzling his mate’s scent glands. “We can go fast!”

Akaashi groaned, craning his neck so that he could read the words of his book despite the large omega blocking his view. “Bokuto-san, if we do so, our scents will be quite obvious when we arrive at the train station—”

Bokuto chirped, nuzzling the alpha some more, “Even better!”

“ _Koutarou.”_

The omega whimpered, stopping his nuzzling, and dropping his head. “Sorry.” He murmured, just barely above a whisper, pulling himself away from his mate, head still hanging dramatically.

Akaashi closed his eyes. He sighed once more, thinking he was a particularly weak individual as he closed his book and placed it on the table. “Bokuto-san.”

The omega stopped, his ears perking up, whirling around with surprising speed, “Yeah?”

Akaashi patted his thigh, motioning the omega to come closer. In moments the omega was in his alpha’s lap again, sitting up perfectly straight, awaiting further permission.

“Are you dissatisfied, Bokuto-san?” The alpha said carefully, slim fingers brushing up against the omega’s cheek, and around to his ear, where Akaashi scratched lightly. Bokuto hooted, rubbing his head into the alpha’s touch. “Of course not.”

But the omega’s eyes shot open, just then, full of worry, “Wait! You’re not…I mean…I’m still good enough for you, right Akaashi?”

Akaashi grabbed the omega’s fingers, nibbling on them softly, “How many times do I have to say it? You will always be more than enough.”

Bokuto nodded, though his head was still lowered, his teeth visibly chewing the inside of his cheeks. Akaashi leaned in, nuzzling the omega’s cheek to calm him. With his lips right by his ear, he spoke, “Besides,” he smirked at the sight of goosebumps beginning to line the omega’s arms, “You’ve been a _very_ good boy, haven’t you?”

The omega shivered, purring softly, nuzzling into the alpha. “Mhmm…” he managed.

Akaashi reached beneath Bokuto’s chin, scratching softly, “Were you looking for your reward, Bokuto-san?”

The omega gave such a low whine that Akaashi felt his mind start to spin. “Bedroom.” Was the only word that came from his dry mouth.

Bokuto gave a curt nod, picking his alpha up and rushing to his room, Akaashi laughing the whole way.

“You’re like an oversized puppy,” the alpha commented.

Bokuto purred against his mate, “Is that a bad thing?”

Akaashi flipped them over so that he was on top, taking the opportunity to bite at the omega’s scent glands. “No.”

It didn’t take long before Bokuto was scratching at the alpha’s shirt, large hands clumsily trying to remove the garment.

Akaashi kissed the omega’s cheek, “Patience, Bokuto-san.” He said, before nibbling softly at the tender skin. He then pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his sleek form to the other male. Bokuto immediately pulled him back down, so that they were hugging, the omega rubbing his cheeks against the alpha’s scent glands.

“Akaashiiiiii,” he whined, “I wanna feel your skin!!”

The alpha chuckled, “Then remove your shirt, Bokuto-san.”

He pouted, “By myself?”

Akaashi gave a calm nod, “By yourself.”

The omega obeyed, sitting up to take off his shirt, tossing it without a care to the floor. He then pulled Akashi to him, their chests exchanging heat. Bokuto sighed happily, nuzzling the alpha some more.

“Akaashi! Can we—”

He was silenced; soft, thin lips massaging his own, careful hands working their way up his sides, over his arms and around his shoulders, squeezing softly. He couldn’t help but moan into the alpha’s mouth.

All sounds were quickly swallowed by the dark haired male, pushing the omega down against the bed, working his way down his mate’s jawline, peppering kisses down Bokuto’s neck.

As much as Akaashi wanted to bite, and as much as his instincts _screamed_ at him to bite, the omega was not one for pain, so Akaashi sucked instead, marking the skin just above Koutarou’s scent glands, leaving the omega writhing beneath him. Already Akaashi could feel the growing bulge in his lover’s pants.

“Eager puppy…” The alpha commented with a smile, giving him a soft grind.

The captain’s eyes widened, before they looked away, a faint blush tinting the pale skin of his cheeks. “Of course it’d be…since it’s you…” he muttered shyly.

Akaashi kissed him again, unable to get enough of the taste that was Bokuto. He dragged his hands across that chiseled chest, feeling his own length start to ache with want.

But he yelped when the omega grabbed at his ass, grinding their hips together. The alpha puffed his cheeks. _“Koutarou.”_

Bokuto bit his lip, hiding behind his lashes.

Akaashi smirked, nibbling the omega’s lower lip, “Can’t wait?”

“It’s been a while…” he mumbled, tracing his hands over the alpha’s back. The alpha smiled at that, cupping the omega’s cheek and drowning in another deep kiss.

There was nothing else like this. Nothing else that made his chest expand with such an overwhelming feeling of…

He slid his tongue in, tracing his omega’s lips, reveling in the whimpers and small trembles that came from those soft petals before they parted to grant him entrance. Akaashi moaned as he explored his lovers mouth, Bokuto tangling his large fingers into the alpha’s black curls.

Thick thighs tangled against his own, Akaashi’s hips forced against the omega’s. They both sighed in unison, Akaashi grinding softly to grant his body more friction.

“You smell really good, Bokuto-san.”

The omega shivered, and Akaashi smiled against his mate's skin, granting him gentle kisses.

“R-Really?” Came the soft reply.

“Of course,” Akaashi ensured, “Better than any other omega.”

The alpha could hear his mate’s heart racing against his chest, the heavy beating letting him know Bokuto was anxious.

“But…I don’t smell like…”

“Bokuto-san’s scent,” he interrupted, giving him a sweet kiss, “Is the best.”

The omega hooted, rubbing his cheek against the alpha’s, his hands working to slide under Akaashi’s pants.

Akaashi clicked his tongue, gently removing Bokuto’s hands, and nuzzling his cheek, “Not yet.”

“But Akaashi—”

He was bitten. And Akaashi reveled in the squeak that erupted from the omega, the immediate submission he was granted.

And in a way that could only happen when they were like this, Akaashi snapped.

Instinct flared, his eyes going black as he tugged at the omega’s belt, stripping him of his pants with an ease that only came after being together for so long. Bokuto helped, lifting his hips and finishing the task by kicking off his pants, which fell to the far side of the bed.

Akaashi attacked the omega’s mouth, drowning in the taste, squeezing Bokuto’s sides and not bothering to hold in his moans because Bokuto just tasted so _good_ and even though he didn’t smell like an average omega it was intoxicating, and Akaashi couldn’t get _enough._

But then he stopped.

Because he certainly had more control than this.

He pulled away sweetly, peppering kisses down the omega’s chest as he worked to undo his own pants. But as he caught scent of Bokuto’s slick, his skin lined with excited goosebumps, his fingers unable to resist. He suckled the captain’s thighs, letting his fingers slip into the wetness.

Bokuto’s back arched, his hands tugging at the alpha’s locks, his adorable attempts to bite back his moans only urging Akaashi further. So the alpha’s fingers continued to tease, turning Bokuto into a whining, dripping mess.

“Agaa..Agaaash-shii…”

The alpha merely clicked his tongue, “Look at how wet you are, Bokuto-san. Are you feeling it this much?”

A sharp gasp was the only reply he got, when Akaashi added a third finger. The alpha unconsciously licked his lips. “Mm, this won’t do Bokuto-san. Your front is already leaking.” He flicked out his tongue, lapping at the omega’s head.

“Akaa—”

“It will need proper attention.”

The omega’s eyes went wide, short whimpers parting his lips. He knew what that meant.

Akaashi slipped his fingers out, immediately coating the omega’s cock with the excess slick. “So wet,” he murmured, gathering more between his fingers, and fingering his own ass. “Do you think this will be enough Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto whined. Because as good as it felt to fuck Akaashi, he wanted to be fucked _by_ Akaashi. And to make matters worse—

Akaashi slid down easily, a low groan erupting from the omega. “Akaashi,” he panted as the alpha began to move, “P-Please, just once.”

Akaashi only pressed a single finger to the omega’s lips, guiding Bokuto’s hand and placing it on his cock. “My front needs attention too, yes?”

“B-But Akaashi—”

He moved. And oh _fuck_ he was squeezing so tightly.

“You know the rules, Bokuto-san. You’re not in heat.”

But he was already so _close._ “Akaashi, i-it’s been too long, I c-can’t—”

The alpha bent down, so that his lips fell over the omega’s ear, their chests flush against each other, “But you’ve done such a good job, Bokuto-san. You always hold out so well,” he groaned, shifting his hips, “Such a good boy.”

The omega stiffened, and Akaashi couldn’t help but nuzzle him. He really was too cute when he reacted like that. And the captain’s praise kink was certainly something Akaashi enjoyed using to his advantage. “Your heat will come soon enough. You can wait another week, can’t you? Captain?”

Akaashi practically jolted, Bokuto’s length considerably larger inside him, the omega hitting the alpha’s prostate.

Ah, perhaps praising and then calling him captain was a bit too much too fast.

“Nngg…Bokuto-s-saann…”

“Akaashi,” the broader male wrapped his arms around the alpha’s back, flipping them over so that Bokuto could grind him against the mattress, “Akaashi please.”

“N-No…”

He whined, sharpening his thrusts, making sure to hit that sweet spot Akaashi loved so much.

“Bokuto!”

“I want to,” the omega was desperate now, “I want to cum!”

“You’re naw…n-naawt…i-in h-heaaa—Boku-san!”

“Alpha,” he whined, lapping at Akaashi’s scent glands, “Alpha let me cum!”

And Akaashi snapped again. Because nothing set him off more than Bokuto-san referring to him as ‘Alpha.’

They flipped over again, dangerously close to the edge of the bed, Akaashi more rutting against the omega’s chest than anything else.

“If you want it that badly, Bokuto-san,” the alpha panted, “Then you can have mine.”

Bokuto groaned, his eyes rolling back, his hands gripping tightly at Akaashi’s waist, trying to control the pace. But Akaashi only used those strong arms as leverage, bouncing up and down all the faster.

“Bokuto-san,” he drawled, half blinded by the heat of pleasure, “Bokuto-san, where?”

The omega immediately opened his mouth wide, tongue all but hanging out. Akaashi gave a single nod, cupping his mate’s cheek with his hand, the other grabbing a fistful of hair. He slipped out with a a moan, before moving up and thrusting his cock into the omega’s mouth, Bokuto bringing his hands to squeeze the alpha’s knot.

Akaashi came with a low groan, shudders shaking his body, panting out ‘good boy’ on every given breath, Bokuto whimpering as he took his alpha’s seed.

He sucked his alpha dry, Akaashi jerking above him, those beautiful black eyes rolling back, his body stretched out in pleasure. It was a sight Bokuto would never get tired of seeing.

Akaashi fell in a tangled heap beside him, panting and running a hand through sweat-drenched hair. Bokuto felt his cock twitch against his chest.

“We should shower.”

Bokuto lit up, “Toge—”

“Take care to not use up the hot water, Bokuto-san. And please don’t take too long. We can’t keep Kuroo-san waiting.”

The omega bit his lip, “Right.”

Akaashi tossed a shirt over his head, Bokuto’s from the looks of it, since it went down to his thighs, before he left the room. Bokuto didn’t like that. He knew they had somewhere to be soon, but not cuddling afterwards was something that always—

The alpha was back, holding a glass of water. Oh. Bokuto could feel his face reddening, thanking his mate as he took the water. Akaashi rubbed his thumb over the omega’s cheek, smiling softly. “It won’t upset your stomach will it?”

Bokuto shook his head.

Akaashi kissed him. “I’ll make tea, just in case.”

Bokuto nodded.

"I'm sorry I came so quickly. You overwhelm me,  _Omega_." 

Bokuto shook his head, saying it was more than alright, trying to ignore the shivers that resulted from the way Akaashi said 'omega.' 

"That's what quickies are for, right!" He affirmed.

The alpha smiled, kissing him again, “Would you like to spend the night?”

Koutarou grinned, “Can I?”

Akaashi simply smiled some more, nuzzling his omega sweetly. “Come on, I will make the tea while you shower.”

…

Bokuto stepped out of the shower, ruffling his hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it. He then wrapped the towel around his waist, and stared at himself in the mirror.

Calm fingers traced his scent glands, where not a single trace of a bond mark was found. He sighed.

Akaashi always said they were too young to bond. That they weren’t mature enough. That they should at least finish high school first. Or college. But Bokuto didn’t want to wait for any of that. He wanted to belong to Akaashi already.

Officially.

And as much as they both enjoyed the denial play, Bokuto wasn’t stupid. He knew it was just an excuse so that Akaashi wouldn’t have to knot him.

And that… _hurt,_ kind of.

But Bokuto couldn’t expect much more. Akaashi was perfect in every way. While he just…wasn’t.

Bokuto truly had the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. He put up with his mood swings and was always there to cheer him up and knew just what to say when he was down and…

Sometimes Bokuto wondered if maybe Akaashi just felt bad for him.

Because who would want an omega that smelled of alpha?

He knew better than to bring that up anymore though. It was a conversation they’d had countless times. One that Akaashi always triumphed over.

But, if Bokuto had his way, they’d be bonded already.

And he didn’t even realize he was crying, until he brought his hand up to wipe the tears. Maybe he _did_ need to bring it up one last time. Because what if Akaashi had no intention of bonding _ever?_ He knew that was a bit of a stretch. That he was being dramatic again. That Akaashi would never do something like that to him. Because it was really obvious to anyone and everyone that the couple loved each other.

But that was exactly what made Bokuto so anxious. Because if Akaashi really loved him…

Then what were they waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS. Oh my so much angst lately. Hopefully we can get back on the fluffy track soon hehe. Love getting feedback from you all ^o^


End file.
